Verr
'''Biology''' They are relativity simple life forms compared to the other races with a simple structure that is not unlike a bag of jelly. Organs are contained within intercellular fluid and secured within a vast enlarged version of a cytoskeleton. As a result, the base form is weak and open to attack. The membrane that holds their insides can be easily burst, especially with, say, a huge water. The pressure will be enough to burst the membrane and if they are not killed by that, the difference in osmotic pressure will destroy the inner structure of their bodies. But this does have advantages as well. Replication is easier in this form. The Verr replicate asexually, via mitosis, as why bring in the advantages in evolutionary development in sexual reproduction when you can simply be born with the ability to shape shift as the environment dictates? However this requires a great amount of energy, to form new structures and tissue spontaneously, and it is rare for a Verr to shapeshift more than two times in the course of one day, lest it consumes itself by shapeshifting without constraint. Those who do so are known as insane, or as 'Cravers'. Other than that, they consume food via endocytosis with sieve-like structures that catch microbes in the dirt. It has been seen that the Verr also thrive in a polluted environment. They use the increased carbon, methane, etc, content in the air and ground and take it in to be broken down for more energy. As a result, a cloud of miasma can always be seen where the Verr have been and many viruses and other nasties use the Verr as vectors, and sometimes also as symbiotes. They also seem to be able to manipulate energy into a form of magic. '''Life Cycle''' The Verr are usually born in the form the Aask took when they were first formed, then mature into Verr. When this happens, the individual is usually expected to go on pilgrimage via starwhale to the moon that M'endar created to mediate on their gifts they receive on the onset of 'puberty', after five years as a larvae. They mediate on what Path their lives will take, or if they even choose a Path at all, for with all the bonuses they receive, once they have taken a Path, all their biomass is forced on the purpose of the Path and they cannot reproduce. Those who reject the Path risk being stigmatised by those who have, but ensure the future of the race. The Paths are as follows: *''Path of the Producer'' - This noble ones use their very own biomass to create structures for the settlements of the Verr. *''Path of the Performer'' - Those who bring relief to the masses through music and dance. These change their shape to please others, through music, dance or other means. *''Path of the Prophet ''- The priest caste. They take the form of M'endar and spread its word, regarded as the window to the Whispering Worm by others. *''Path of the Phantom'' - The spies of the Verr. These move among the other races on Evalon, making note of their ways and customs, using their shapeshifting powers to blend in. *''Path of the Peon'' - The workhorses. Viewed with respect as they are the ones that make Verr society possible. *''Path of the Protean'' - Those who choose to stay atop Oculus Obscuritatis, as guardians, watching out for any tidal activity that may threat the Verr. *''Path of the Phalanx'' - The standing army of the Verr. These use their shapeshifing powers to defend their kind when necessary. They have a short time to reach the apex of their Path, only about fifty years of lifespan. Currently, a quarter of the Verr population has taken up a Path, though a small minority has fallen into the eighth forbidden Path, the Path of the Craver: *''Path of the Praedatorius'' - whose who seek to consume everything and anything to sate their hunger, caused by overindulgence of shapeshifting. These are usually killed on sight. '''Inclinations and Culture''' An ancient race that crawled the ground on the mortal plane before any other, but one getting used to their new abilities, as they are far from the shapeless blobs that they were before. A strangle secular species that worships its creator more out of gratitude than anything else. Nevertheless, they have quickly settled into their new role, but are conflicted in some way. Once they were simply sentient purifiers to make the way for new life on the then newly created planet, but now they thrive in corruption places. This can be seen in their society as they are divided by the Paths they choose. They are a migrant people, moving from place to place with caravans made of their very bodies and driven by those who have chosen to. They also still believe in the same afterlife, Nos, however there are a few differences. The seven doors with seven seals have been opened and have been revealed to be the resting place of those who choose a Path. Oceanside burials still take place as well. Tradition is very much a sample of Verr society, otherwise the caste system they currently employ would break down in a fraction of the time it took to set up. '''Relations with other Species''' They mostly watch other species and are an enigmatic mystery to them. Bouts of land are found in a corrupted state, but no cause can be seen, as the Verr are long gone after that and only return after a year or so when the land has recovered. They mostly stick to the continent they were created on, avoiding the ocean that separates the landmasses out of a primal fear of drowning, probably from the Flood itself. In summary, they watch, listen, learn and wait. '''Bonuses and Flaws'''